


Mornings like these

by ThaMuddaGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, No Fandom
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaMuddaGirl/pseuds/ThaMuddaGirl
Summary: “Imagine waking up to noises outside and being all grumpy about it and then feeling Seb’s arm around you as he says good morning.”





	Mornings like these

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was originally posted on my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thamuddagirl  
> @thamuddagirl
> 
> A/N: This is my first drabble. Let me know if you guys like it, feedback is always welcome!

You sigh as you open your eyes because of the loud noises outside. You’d really hoped to get a good night sleep last night. You weren’t planning on going to bed late the night before. But your best friend had invited you over for girls night and you couldn’t pass up on that. When you arrived at her place, she surprised you with your old friends you hadn’t seen in a long time. You guys had such a good night, you totally forgot about the time. This caused you to go home late and find Sebastian already asleep in bed.

You shift your focus back to the loud noises that resonated through your street. There’s no possibility that you are going to be able to go back to sleep again. You are about to throw the covers off of you when you feel your boyfriend’s arm wrap around you and pull your body closer to his. He nuzzles his face into your neck and greets you with his low raspy voice, “Good morning, love.” You could listen to his morning voice all day. That particular voice could both turn you on and cause your tummy to swirl with butterflies. You intertwine your fingers with his and greet him back, “Morning, babe.” You close your eyes as he hugs you from behind. “How did you know I was awake?” you ask with your sleepy voice. “I know my grumpy girlfriend.” He responds. “I’m not grumpy.” You try to convince him. “Of course not.” He says as he places soft kisses on your neck. “They’ll stop soon, don’t worry.” You turned around and snuggled up against Sebastian’s chest. “I’m just trying to sleep. Is that too much to ask?” You mumble as you trace soft patterns on his chest. As if on cue the sounds stop and you are met with a heavenly silence. 

The two of you lay there for a while before Sebastian speaks up, “See, I told you they’d stop after a while.” He softly kisses you on your forehead. “Now let’s go back to sleep, It’s way too early.” He says as he shifts his body so your head is laying on his shoulder. “You’re right, it is too early to get out of bed.” You say before climbing on top of your boyfriend. “But I have no intention of going back to sleep.” You cup his face in your hands and connect your lips to his. He reacts by placing his arm around your waist and deepening the kiss. You break the kiss and open your eyes to see him looking at you with half-lidded eyes. The look he gives you causes you to smile as you kiss him again. You know this is going to be a great morning.


End file.
